


Voice In My Head

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Tok'ra (Stargate), Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: When the twins locked Percy in a tomb while in Egypt Percy found a Jar with a Tok'ra inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Percy POV**

“Bye Bye brother!” the twins yell pushing me in and closing the door to the tomb and reactivating the magical locks.

“Fred, George! Let me out of here this instant!” I bang on the door.

I hear laughing for a moment then a silencing spell. Dam! It could be hours before Mother and Father realise I’m gone, especially if the twins make up an excuse. I was talking about going to the library this morning, if the twins tell everyone that’s where I am it could be a very long time before they come get me, especially if the twins keep making up stories about my whereabouts.

It could take Bill hours to deactivate the spells on the door again, he told us he only got it open yesterday after 6 weeks of trying. He hasn’t even been inside yet!

I take out my wand, just because they got the curses off the door doesn’t mean there isn’t any inside, it very likely there are a lot and I’m not curse breaker, if I stumble into one it could be very bad.

Honestly, those two never think!

I jump back when blue energy blasts out of one wall and hits where I was standing. Then a dozen more come out and I’m running down the dark stone corridor trying to avoid the traps that are going off.

Jumping out of the way of a trap door I dive into a small alcove, breathing hard and in pain. A lot of those blue blasts got me, burning through my clothes and my skin, making it feel like parts of my skin are melting.

I look next to me and on a pedestal in the alcove is a strange old jar, a jar which I knocked onto the ground diving in here and is now open at the top.

Wincing in pain I lean down to look at the jar and something speeds out of it and into my mouth and though the back of my throat.

And the world goes dark.

 

 

When I wake up I’m still in the alcove on the floor, and my head is full of information.

_“I am sorry Percy”_ a voice speaks in my mind.

The new knowledge in my head tells me it’s Bastet a Queen Tok’ra, a race of sentient beings that take hosts, a splinter group from their species the Goa’uld, a race that enslaves planets and pretends to be gods. she panicked when the jar was broken and took the first host she saw, me.

“You didn’t mean to, I understand” I tell her wincing in pain, “While you’re in my head could I ask that you help with these burns? The knowledge you gave me says you can heal.”

_“Most things, but I’m afraid I cannot heal magic inflicted injuries. I am sorry.”_ She tells me, felling’s of guilt coming across to me strongly.

“It’s alright Bastet” I tell her trying to calm her down, “I’ll be healed when I get out of here.”

_“And me? I cannot be removed, especially so soon after joining with you. It would kill you.”_

“It would kill you too” I remind her, “It’s alright……it might be nice, I’ve always been pretty alone it would be good to have someone to talk to.”

Confusion comes across from her side, _“Lonely? You have a very large family how are you lonely?”_

“You didn’t complete the blending, did you? You haven’t gone through my memories.”

_“I have already breached your privacy by making you my host! All I did was look for you language and name, I came across an image of your family by mistake."_

“Yes, I do have a large family, that doesn’t mean they like me” I explain, she’s going to be in my head for the foreseeable future anyway, I might as well talk to her. “I come across as an obnoxious know it all, and no one really likes that, the twins prank me constantly and everyone calls me names. Everyone is sort of paired off; My brothers don’t like me much, always an insult or a prank. Everyone was paired off Bill and Charlie, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny, nobody talked to me or wanted to listen to what I had to say. So, I’m used to being on my own, it might be nice to have someone to talk too.”

_“Sorry to hear that Percy. It would be nice to be your friend”_ she tells me.

I smile, “Bast….. finish the blending. I think it would be nice to be one with you.”

A feeling of joy comes from her and all my memories come to the surface and mix with hers, it’s incredible.

I also get a clear look at her personality and at my own, I come across worse than I thought I did, and though Bass has been polite so far, she as a temper and is very sarcastic.

I cast a tempus to check the time, I was unconscious for over 18 hours! Well at least my family may have noticed I’m gone by now. _“I don’t think we should risk moving with all those traps, we should wait for Bill to come and get us”_ I think to her.

 " _Agreed”_ Bast sends a mental nod, _“Just hope its soon, our leg doesn’t look to good.”_

I look down at m-our legs, she’s right our left leg and foot is covered in large ugly burns and hard to stand on, I wasn’t really thinking about it before, too much going on to think about pain.

Bast reaches our hand out and takes a hand device and healing device (you can’t use a healing device on yourself) off another pedestal, _“Can you vanish the jar and these pedestals? I can’t use your wand, and we can’t risk curse breakers wondering what was here.”_

I nod and do what she says, then shrink the devices and out them in my bag.

I jump a little hearing the door to the tomb open, “Percy!” Bill calls sounding panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bill!” I call back.

“Oh, thank Merlin! Percy, where are you? Why aren’t you at the door? I got the twins silencing charm down hours ago and you didn’t hear me!” he calls back.

“Traps went off as soon as the twins closed the door, I found an alcove with no traps……. and I was unconscious till about 15 minutes ago” I call back, I’m so far in I’m not even able to see my brother, just hear.

He swears loudly, “Are you hurt?”

“…. Yes, there were some kind of blue blasts down the first corridor. I’m pretty burned” I answer reluctantly.

“Okay, it will take me awhile to disable the traps just hang on!”

_“Looks like I’m about to meet your oldest brother”_ Bast comments.

_“Looks like”_ I agree.

“Perce how bad are the burns?” Charlie calls.

“Charlie? Isn’t curse breaking Bills job? Why are you here?” Bast questions in my voice.

“But I have a bit more experience with burns” Charlie replies with forced humour.

“Right dragons” I nod, “I have no experience with burns.”

“Describe what they look and feel like, I can talk you though some healing spells, but I need to know how bad it is” he tells me, while I hear Bill in the background casting spells.

 

I tell him what I see, he’s not too worried about the ones on my arms and torso and those are mostly healed with a few spells but according to him will scar, what he is concerned about is my leg. Understandably, I don’t need to be an expert to know it looks bad and is infected.

It takes over an hour for Bill to get to me, “Hey Perce” he sighs worriedly picking me up.

“You don’t need to carry me!” I protest.

“Well you are not walking on that leg” Charlie tells me walk up to us.

“I told you to wait at the entrance” Bill hisses, “I did a quick job of those traps, if one of them reactivates I don’t want you hurt too!”

“My little brother is hurt, I’m helping” Charlie glares, helping Bill carry me.

_“Why do they suddenly care now? they’ve never show this much interest before?”_ I ask.

_“You’ve never been in a life-threatening situation before, it can bring out feelings in family”_ she answers.

“How did you know where I was? I assumed the twins would try and keep their ‘prank’ going for quite a lot longer” I ask.

Both their faces go angry as they carry me out of the tomb.

“They tried, Charlie overheard them talking about it” Bill tells me, “I don’t understand how they could think this was funny! I told everyone how dangerous the tombs are! Seriously it took me 5 hours to re-open that door! They could have killed you!”

We reach the door and a healer runs over, putting me on a stretcher and checking over my leg, then says something I don’t understand.

“They need to take you to the hospital” Bill translates.

I nod, “Where are Mother and Father?”

“Back at the hotel” Charlie tells me, “Dad had to sneak Mum some sleeping potion to stop her from killing the twins or marching down here and trying to get you herself. Dad’s watching the others.”

“Charlie go tell everyone Percy’s out, I’ll go with him to the hospital,” Bill instructs.

“But!-”

“Unless you learned to speak Egyptian Arabic since you were complaining about not knowing it three days ago and can tell Percy what’s going on and talk to the healers” Bill points out.

Charlie sighs, “Fine” then turns to me, “See you soon little brother, love you” before he Apparates away.

What? Love me, since when?

The healer speaks again this time sounding insistent.

“Time to go” Bill nods.

 

Within a few minutes we’re at a hospital and I’m surrounded by healers who are checking over my leg and other burns, thankfully all of them stay away from my head and do not find out about my new friend.

After checking me over and giving me some potions one of them turns to Bill and has a conversation, then they all leave, and Bill turns to me.

“How bad is it?” I ask.

“Not as bad as it should be” he tells me looking confused, “You should be dead, but somehow you’re not only still alive but they say they can save your leg.”

_“There is not much I can do for magical injuries, but I did all I could. That is why you were out for so long”_ Bast answers my silent question.

_“Thank you”_ I tell her before going back to my brother, “I got really lucky.”

“You did” he nods still looking confused, “The healers are going to keep you for a few days and then you’ll be on potions for a few months and crutches, also they’ll be showing you how to change the bandages because you will be needing to do that twice a day.”

“It’s going to scar really bad isn’t it?” I ask already knowing the answer.

He nods sadly.

“Those twins really need to learn the different between a good prank and hurting someone!” Bast mutters angrily out loud.

“I think they are” Charlie tells us walking into the room, “I just saw them, they really didn’t think you would be hurt. They thought you would just be trapped in a creepy tomb for a few days. They’re really upset with themselves.”

“Good” Bill mutters angrily, “They fucking should be! They almost killed Percy!”

“At least one good thing came of this” I tell them, “The twins might start thinking through their pranks, and won’t hurt anyone else.” _“And maybe they’ll lay off pranking me for a while”_ I add mentally.

_“One can hope”_ Bast agrees.

“I guess” Bill sighs, “Wish them learning a lesson didn’t have to be a traumatic experience for you.”

“Since when do you to care so much?” Bast asks them, “ _I’m sorry Percy, I know you want to know but aren’t going to ask. You deserve to know.”_ “All my life all you’ve ever done is tease me, tell me to shut up or go away. Why now do you suddenly care now?”

“What!” Bill blinks with wide eyes, “What do you mean? We’ve always cared!”

“Have you?” Bast questions, “Tell me; when was the last time you had a conversation with me that didn’t end with a insult or telling me to shut up?”

_“Bast stop! Please it doesn’t matter! Let me just enjoy them caring now while it lasts!”_ I beg.

Both my brothers are frozen, trying to come up with a answer and not being able to find it.

_“It does matter Percy! I’ve looked through your memories and I don’t think they even realise they’re doing it. The first step in fixing a problem is talking about it.”_

“I’m sorry Perce” Charlie chokes looking like he’s about to cry, “We’ve been bullying you and didn’t realise it.”

Bill nods in agreement looking upset himself, “We all have, haven’t we? Not just us and the twins.”

Bast nods my head.

“Can you give us another chance?” Bill asks.

" _The-they care? They want to try again?”_

_“It’s your choice Percy”_ Bast tells me giving me back control.

“Ye-yes, I’ll give you two another chance, Ron and Ginny if they apologise. Don’t know about the twins though, still pretty mad at them” I decide.

They both nod, “We’ll talk to them when we see them next” Charlie promises.

“So um, why don’t you tell us about one of those books you love” Bill asks awkwardly, trying to start a conversation about me.

“You realise books aren’t the only thing I care about?” I point out.

They share a surprised look, “What else do you like?”

“Muggle science for one thing” I tell them, picking up my bag “But since I doubt you would want to talk about that.” I hand them my sketchbook, (I’ve always loved drawing, it’s a nice way to relax when I’m stressed.)

Bill opens it and Charlie looks over his shoulder, “These are really good” Bill nods.

Charlie grins and turn the book to me, showing the drawing of a dragon I did last week.

“I was trying to draw it from what you said” I tell him, “I was planning on looking up Norwegian Ridgeback’s when I got home to see how accurate I got it from your description.”

“It’s really good” Charlie grins, “Very accurate. Can’t believe you got this just from what I said.”

“I can” Bill snorts, “You went on for three hours about the shape of their scales.”


	3. Chapter 3

I fall asleep a little while later, I guess one of those potions put me to sleep.

When I wake Mother is next to my bed and the twins are in the corner looking upset.

“Oh, Percy your awake!” Mother smiles, “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore” I admit, “Though I suppose that without the potions it would be worse.”

The twins shrink into their seats, looking really upset and guilty.

“Where is everyone else?” I ask, looking around.

“A trafficked Chinese Fireball was just found and they called Charlie to help, Bill was called in to check over that tomb, because the Goblins are more concerned with the possibility of you breaking something valuable than your life, and Ron and Ginny are back at the hotel doing the homework, with your father watching, they told me they did before we left for this trip” Mother tells me anger pouring off her.

 _“Your mother is very unhappy”_ Bast notes.

 _“No kidding”_ I shoot back, then turn to the twins, “Why are they here? I’m sure they haven’t done their homework either.”

They both look at me, eyes full of guilt, “We’re here to say-”

“-sorry, we didn’t think and didn’t realise it was dangerous. We-”

“-really do care about you and didn’t mean to hurt you. Bill told us what you said about-”

“-bullying, we got so caught up in the fun years ago we didn’t see we had turned into bullies and we’re sorry.”

 _“Wow, only took them 10 years? Good on them, 5 points to Gryffindor_ ” Bast speaks sarcastically in my mind.

“……. Apology accepted” I say reluctantly, being angry with them is a waste of energy, I learned that from what Bast shared with me, if I keep holding all my anger in one day I will explode and take it out on someone who doesn’t deserve it, I need to let it go.

“But if I wake up covered in slime and feathers next week, finding you’ve gone back to your favourite game I will kill you” Bast adds.    

“You won’t” they say quickly together, “We’re putting a hold on all our pranking till we find where the line is. And we don’t plan to ever cross it again.”

“Wish you’d stop altogether” Mother mutters with venom in her voice.

“Like that will happen” Bast snorts out loud.

The chance of them stopping pranking is the same as Charlie quitting the reserve and joining a dragon poaching group.

Mother shoots the twins a glare before turning to me, “Can I get you anything love?”

“Yes please mother, there should be a book on the top of my bag about Occlumency. Could you get it for me the next you go back to the hotel?” I ask.

She smiles, “Of course dear.”

“What you reading about Occlumency for?” Fred asks.

“I find it interesting. The two of you might consider learning it, there are rumours Professor Snape is a skilled Legilimens, he may very well put an end to your pranks before you can do them…….then again don’t learn it” I tell them, _“I need to work on shielding my mind, if Snape tries to get in and finds out about you there could be trouble_.”

 _“Good idea”_ she agrees.

The twins share another guilty look.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s a week before I’m released from the hospital and we leave tomorrow.

“Percy” Bill calls walking into my room.

 _“No privacy”_ I sigh mentally, putting down my physics book.

“Oh, yes walk straight in. After all there’s no such thing as knocking” Bast comments.

 “Sorry” Bill apologises, “Perce I need to ask you something about that spot your where in, in the tomb.”

 _“Oh, crap”_ Bast hisses.

“What about it?” I ask him.

“There are signs something used to be there, that you vanished something” Bill tells me sitting down on the bed next to mine. “Know anything about that?”

 _“No real getting out of this”_ I tell Bast, “There were two pedestals, one of them had a Canopic Jar on it, which I knocked over when I fell on it. The jar broke and………its prisoner was set free.”

“Prisoner?” he says in a alarmed voice.

I nod “The Egyptian gods weren’t gods. They were a parasitic race called the Goa’uld, who forcibly take humans as hosts. In the same species is a group called the Tok’ra, they only take willing hosts and fought to defeat the Goa’uld. In the jar was a Tok’ra named Bastet, she was undercover as a Goa’uld and was found, her host killed, and she was sealed in that jar.”

“Where is she now?” Bill asks like he already knows the answer but wants it to not be true.

Bast flashes our eyes, **“Hello Bill, it’s lovely to officially meet you. I am Bastet, but you can call me Bast if you like.”** She tells him in a unnaturally deep voice.

“Your living in my brother” Bill says with wide eyes.

Bast rolls our eyes, **“Astute observation captain obvious. Gold star.”**

“Well I guess that answers the question of why Percy suddenly became sarcastic” he mutters, “Are you going to hurt my brother?”

 **“Never”** Bast promises.

“Bill you can’t tell anyone about her” I tell him, “I doubt many people would be happy to hear I have a snake-like alien living in my head.”

“Alien? As in from space? What was an alien doing in a magical tomb in the first place?”

 **“Didn’t Percy just tell you I was caught and imprisoned?”** Bast rolls our eyes.

“I think he means what magic has to do with aliens” I tell her out loud, so Bill can hear, “The Goa’uld were scavenges, all their technology they stole, most of it from a long dead race known as the Ancients. The Ancients weren’t only advanced technologically, but with all kinds of science. They made humans in their image as a project and everything else; Goblins, Dragons, House Elf’s they made them all, including wizards and witches the Goa’uld saw them as perfect hosts due to their powers, but the Goa’uld are incapable of using it even if they take us over. The Ancient Egyptian witches and wizards were enslaved and forced to use their magic for the Goa’uld” I explain.

Bill shakes his head, “If all that happened why isn’t it in the history books?”

**“Why do Muggles believe all magic is nothing but fairy-tale? Things get lost to history and time.”**

Bill nods in understanding, “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you” I nod.

“…… So you said there was a second pedestal?” he asks curious.

Bast rolls our eyes and takes the two devices out of my bag, **“This one is called a Kara kesh. It allows you to create shields, interface with technology and torture people. Lovely piece of Goa’uld technology, always coming up with new ways to hurt people.”**

Bill looks at the hand device for a moment before putting it down.

Bast hands him the healing device, **“This one is a healing device. The Goa’uld used it to heal slaves then lord over them about their great power to decide between life and death. And before you ask no it doesn’t work on yourself…... well using it on my own host I mean, and healing is very difficult when it comes to magic.”**

“I’ve seen these before” Bill tell us looking at the healing device, “We could never get them to work. Didn’t even know what it was.”

I nod, “You couldn’t work it because you don’t have Naquadah in your blood. It’s in the Goa’uld and Tok’ra’s blood and now in me, only a host or former host can use one.”

“Well there goes 6 months of research” he mutters before looking at us, “My friend Paul studies the things I find for the Goblins, he’s been obsessing over a Kara kesh for 6 months.”

“Dinner!” Mother yells.


	5. Chapter 5

I hide the Goa’uld stuff again and grab my crutches.

I go to the kitchen and sit down between Charlie and Ginny, Bill joins us sitting next to the twins.

Mother puts the last of the food down and sits between Ron and Father, “Is everyone packed? We leave first thing in the morning.”

“All packed” the twins nod, grabbing their food.

“I’ll be staying few more days,” Charlie tells her, “That Fireball is still pretty sick and can’t be moved yet. Once she’s feeling better I’m taking her back to the reserve with me.”

“I wish they wouldn’t have you working while you’re on holiday” Mother tells him while filling Ron’s plate up with vegetables, “You’ve spent the last week taking care of that dragon. This is supposed to be family time.”

“There aren’t any other dragon tamers around Mum” Charlie reminds her, “If I didn’t help her she would be dead.”

Mother huff, “I still wish you would have chosen a safer line of work. The Ministry is a good place, you would do well there, both of you would” Mother looks between Bill and Charlie with a glare.

“Mum, we like our jobs” Bill reminds her for the hundredth time.

“It is dangerous!” Mother snaps, “Your brother almost died in that tomb!”

“That wasn’t his fault Mother” I tell her as the twins sink into their seats.

“No, I know that” she says sending the twins a glare, “But what if you miss one of those traps and don’t get as lucky as Percy did?”

“I know how to be careful” Bill tells her.

“So back to school!” Father says speaks very obviously trying to change the subject, “Is everyone excited?”

Everyone jumps on the change of subject, talking about classes there looking forward to and seeing friends.

“Percy you aren’t wearing the badge anymore” Ron notes.

“Wonderful observation skills Ronald” Bast tells him, making his ears go red and Bill look at us, realising its Bast talking but without the deep voice.

“I realised last week that wearing it and cleaning it all the time came off as a bit obnoxious” I add.

“A bit?” Ginny snorts.

“Ginny” Mother scolds.

“Fine” Ginny rolling her eyes, “I’m glad you’ve realised you’re obnoxious and are trying to hide it.”

“GINEVRA!”

“Ginny what did I tell you last week?” Charlie asks with a look.

Ginny blushes and hides her face, “Sorry Percy, old habits die hard.”

“It’s alright” I tell her not meaning it, I have always hated how my siblings casually insult me and don’t care that they hurt my feelings.

 _“Ignore your sister Percy”_ Bast tells me.

 _“I’m used to it”_ I tell her before glancing at Charlie, _“Bast, I think we should tell Charlie too. I know everyone is likely to find out about your over the school year, something like this doesn’t stay a secret for long and with Charlie living so far away he’ll be the last to know.”_

 _“Agreed, I like your older brothers. Charlie shouldn’t be the last to know”_ she agrees.

 

 

After dinner I go into Charlie’s room where he’s reading a book on dragons.

“Charlie, can I come in?” I ask at the door.

“Sure Perce” he smiles putting his book down.

I sit down next to him on the bed, “I have something to tell you. I feel as though it will come out over the school year and I don’t want you to be the last to know.”

“What’s going on little brother?”

“In the tomb there was a jar with a Tok’ra in stasis inside, Tok’ra are snake like lifeforms that need a host to live. I am now hosting Bastet, a Tok’ra” I explain.

Charlie grins, “Neat.”

 **“I’m glad you approve”** Bast smiles at him.

“Why wouldn’t I? if you were going to hurt Percy you would have by now and seeing that Percy suddenly became sarcastic in the last week, I’m guessing I’ve talked to you before and I liked you then” Charlie smiles.

 

 

The next day we are back home and only 3 days later we go to the Leaky Cauldron to spend the night before going back to school tomorrow.

I spend the day getting my school things before going back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry is talking with Ron and Hermione.

“Hello Harry” I greet.

“Percy,” he nods “What happened to your leg?”

“The twins locked him in a cursed tomb overnight” Hermione tells him looking furious.

Harry blinks, “Why would they do that?”

“They thought it would be a good laugh” Bast tells them rolling our eyes, “They didn’t get their laugh, but they did win an all-expense paid trip to a life time of grounding.”

Harry and Hermione share a confused look.

“Percy found a sense of humour in that tomb and got his ego deflated” Ron explain.

Bast nods, “Yep the sense of humour came pre-packaged in a jar. Oh, that reminds your brain is still all boxed up in the attic, you might want to go find it.”

Everyone starts laughing, me included (not out loud though.)

“Hello Harry, dear” Mother smiles putting her shopping down and walking over to us with the twins following, “I suppose you’ve heard our exciting news?” Smiles at me, “Second Head Boy in the family!” she smiles swelling with pride.

“And last,” Fred mutters under his breath.

“I don’t doubt that,” Mother says frowning suddenly. “I notice they haven’t made you two prefects. Not that I blame them” she glares at the end, still furious with them.

“Mum we said we were sorry!” the twins sigh, sending me guilty looks.

“Your brother is going to have burn scars for the rest of his life!” she glares at them.

“And they’re going to be grounded for the rest of theirs” Ginny mutters.

Something lights up in Harrys eyes, “Are you grounding them from flying as well?”

Mother nods immediately, “No Quidditch for either of you!”

“What!”

“No, Mum please!”

“Please let them keep playing” I turn to Mother with a pleading look, surprising everyone.

“Why do you want them to play?” Hermione asks, “Its punishment for almost killing you.”

“Oliver Wood is the only another Gryffindor boy in my year and my roommate” I point out, “If they don’t play Oliver will make my life hell for the whole year.”

Everyone who knows Oliver nods in understanding, he is very well known for his obsession with the sport.

“The head students get their own special accommodations, don’t they?” Hermione frowns.

“They do” I nod, “But Penny is likely to be Head girl and since we broke up” I glare at the twins, she broke up with me because of their pranks, everyone knows it, “It would be far to awkward to share the same living space.”

“Fine,” Mother sighs unhappily, “They can play Quidditch.”

“Thanks Mum!” The twins share and grin but still have that guilty look in their eyes.

“You two follow me, we need to have a chat” I tell them before turning to the stairs and slowly (crutches are annoying) making my way up to the room I’m sharing with Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

They silently follow me into the room and close the door behind themselves. “What do you want to talk about?” George asks quietly.

“Enough” I tell them, “I’m tired of you always looking guilty when you look at me. What is it going to take for you to forgive yourselves?”

“Have you forgiven us?” Fred asks looking upset.

“Staying angry at you two is a waste of energy” I respond, “If I got angry every time you did something to me and kept that anger I would explode. So yes, I’ve forgiven you.”

“What if we cross the line again?” George says softly sitting on Ron’s bed, “We didn’t see we had crossed a line till Charlie came back and told us you had been badly burned and were in the hospital.”

“If you two can’t see the line get someone to draw one for you” Bast suggests, “I’m not sure if you two could function without pranking. Find a friend who has a strong moral compass and get them to approve your pranks before you do them, until you can see the line again.”

“Not Lee” I tell them before they can open their mouths, “He’s almost as bad as you two……. What about that girl in your year Alex? She laughs at your pranks, but I’ve seen her yell at you when you go to far.”

They share a look, “Alex wouldn’t tell on us.”

“And she does have a sense of humour,” George nods.

“So, no more guilty looks?” I ask.

They both nod.

“But no going back to the jokes about me” Bast adds.

The twins share a look, “Am I imagining things Forge?”

“I don’t think so Gred” they both look back at me.

“What are you two talking about?” I ask.

“The two of us are always mistaken for each-”

“-other, we’re used to it, and use it all the time. That means we know how to be each other, and we can recognise other people pretending to be other-”

“-people. We may have been down lately, but your different. Like-”

“-there are two people in that head” they finish together.

 _“There good”_ I note.

 _“They are”_ Bast agrees _, “May I?”_

_“Be my guest.”_

Bast takes full control, sitting down with a smirk, crossing our arms and flashing our eyes, **“Well done. Though to be fair I wasn’t exactly being subtle about not being Percy.”**

They jump away with wide eyes, “What the hell!”

 **“What? You guessed right. Thought you’d want to meet officially”** Bast smirks, **“I’m Bastet.”**

“Bastet? Like the Egyptian Goddess of cats?” Fred asks with wide eyes.

Bast rolls our eyes, **“You have a few pet cats while undercover and suddenly you’re the bloody god of cat!”**

“Undercover?”

 **“The Egyptian gods were body snatching psychopaths, I’m of the same species as them but was a part of the resistance trying to stop them, that’s why I was in the tomb. Got caught, my host was killed. When you locked Percy in the tomb he knocked over the jar I was being kept in and became my new host”** she explains quickly.

“So, your sharing our brothers body because of us?” Fred asks the guilty look back.

“It is not a bad thing” I tell them firmly, “I like having Bast around.”

“But she’s always going to be with you, reading your thoughts, commenting on everything you do, pretending to be you, doesn’t it bother you?” George asks.

“No, does it bother you?” I ask looking between the twins.

They share a look, “Good point.”

“Anyone else know?” Fred asks.

“Bill and Charlie” I respond, “Bill realised something was missing from the tomb, so I had to tell him and I had a feeling this would come out and didn’t want Charlie to be the last to know because he’s far away.”

“You know Mum is going to flip when she finds out” George tells me.

“Very likely” Bast nods.

“So, I’ll be putting that off for as long as possible” I add.

 

 

After dinner I go back up to the room I’m sharing with Ron, to see he as dumped all his stuff on my bed, without a word I throw everything back onto his bed.

“Hey! Why’d you dumb all this stuff on my bed!” Ron protests walking in.

“It’s your stuff Ron, you left it on my bed” I remind him.

“Oh,” his ears on red, “I still don’t want it on my bed!”

“So, pack it up in your truck” Bast tells him.

“Right” he sighs looking annoyed, “Hey have you seen the rat tonic?”

“What tonic?” I ask.

“It’s for Scabbers, he’s been sick since Egypt. It’s supposed to make him feel better.”

“It’s probably under all this stuff” Bast tells him.

“Start packing, you’ll find it along the way” I add.

“What’s going on?” Harry asks opening our door.

“I can’t find the rat tonic” Ron tells him, “Maybe I left it downstairs. I should go check.”

“No, you don’t!” I glare, “You’re just putting off packing your things. It could very well be in the pile.”

“I’ll go down and check” Harry offers.

“Thanks Harry” Ron sighs, starting on his packing.

Harry comes back a few minutes later, looking distracted handing Ron the tonic before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning is the usual rush of forgetfulness and panic, trying to get to the station on time.

After the twins help me put my truck and owl away I go to the prefect cabin for the meeting.

“Hello” I say awkwardly entering the cabin, looking at me ex.

“What happen?” Danny the other Ravenclaw prefect asks looking at my leg.

“The twins” I respond simply, making everyone groan.

“I hate those two” the Slytherin prefects spit together, “Nothing but trouble. What hope do we have of controlling them if they put their own brother on crutches?”

“It was an accident” I defend, sitting down next to Sara the Gryffindor prefect.

“How do they accidentally put you on crutches?” Penny asks not looking at me.

“My family went on holiday to Egypt to visit my brother Bill-”

“We know it was in the paper” Danny cuts in.

“Bill is a curse breaker” I continue, “The twins sealed me in a tomb, not thinking there would be any curses inside. There were.”

“Dam!” Sara breaths. “How long were you in there?”

“……19 hours” I admit, “The twins did learn their lesson. They haven’t played any pranks since and are planning to keep anymore that they do play innocent.”

“They could have killed you!” Danny points out, “They should be locked up.”

“At least we got something to use” one of the Slytherins comment, “We remind them that they almost killed their brother and we can stop them from pranking for a while.”

“That will only work a few times” Penny tells him.

I glare, “Your talking about emotionally manipulating my brothers! They feel bad enough about this as it is.”

“Exactly! And if we use that we can make our job easier” Penny nods happily.

I look at her in disbelief, why did I ever date her?

_“Maybe it was a good thing she dumbed you over the twin’s pranks”_ Bast spits angrily, _“I can’t see you dating someone like this.”_

Everyone nods, completely agreeing.

“Your all sick if you seriously think manipulating two 15-year-old with a mistake that is going to haunt them is a good idea” Bast hisses, getting up grabbing the crutches and moving to the door.

 

 

We angrily make our way down the hall with Bast cursing furiously in Goa’uld under our breath.

“Someone’s angry” two identical voice speak in front of me.

“Bast your eyes are glowing” Fred whispers.

Bast closes our eyes and tries to calm down.

“What’s going on dear brother…..and sister?” they ask.

Warm emotions come from Bast side at them calling her sister.

“The prefects are gits and so is Penny! I don’t know why I ever dated her.” I tell them.

“Want us to throw fireworks in their cabin?” George offers.

“Check your conscience” I tell them, “Does that sound like a good idea?”

“……. The fireworks could hurt someone in such a small space” Fred says after a minute.

I nod, good they’re learning.

“We could throw in the gas?” George proposes.

“Gas?”

They grin, “We invented it, toss it into a enclosed-”

“-space and everyone will get animal looks; pig nose, tail of a-”

“-goat, different animal per person, last about a day, can’t be undone.”

“Why do you even want to prank them?” I ask confused.

“Because they made both of you angry” Fred tells us like it’s obvious.

“We’re not angry about anything they said about Percy” Bast tells them, “They asks how we we’re hurt and after Percy told them they started going on about ways to use it to manipulate you.”

Guilt goes over both their faces for a moment before it disappears, “So you were angry on our behalf?” George asks.

I shrug, “Your my brothers, you may be annoying but that doesn’t give anyone a right to rub your mistakes in your face.”

They hug us, “Love you to Perce” one of them whispers.

After the hug they look at each other, “Where still going to prank them right?”

“They still upset Percy and Bast, even if it was on our behalf.”

Bast grins, “Have fun with your pranking, boys!”

They bow, “Thank you lady Bastet” before running off.

_“I should be telling them off_ ” I tell Bast as we walk.

_“You should. But do you really want to?”_ she asks, already knowing the answer.

_“…. No, I’ve always sort of liked some of their more light-hearted pranks”_ I admit, _“This gas of theirs is a good, fun idea. And it doesn’t hurt anyone. But I’m Head Boy, I’m supposed to be against things like this.”_

_“Perce, your allowed to have a personality you’ve been trying to be perfect for so long I think you forgot that your also human_ ” she tells me, _“You plan to work at the Ministry because you know that’s what your mother wants, but tell me honestly; what do you want to do?”_

_“You already know what I want to do, were blended remember?”_

_“Percy.”_

_“Fine……. I want to be a Astrophysicists”_ I sigh, _“I want be a Muggle scientist. Not exactly as exciting as Bill and Charlie.”_

_“So, what? They are doing what they love, not because it was the most exciting or ridiculous thing they could think of but because Bill loves puzzles and thinks of curse breaking as the most interesting kind. And Charlie loves dragons with all his heart and believes they need to be protected. You love science, you’ve been doing Muggle school by mail for years. Hell, you graduated from that three years ago and have been working on university level science papers since”_ Bast tells me.

“Hey Percy” Oliver smiles walking up to me before I can respond to the voice in my head.

“Hello Oliver” I nod.

“What happened to your leg?”

“Long story” I sigh following him into a cabin.

I sit there for a while lost in thought while Bast talks to Oliver about Quidditch.

 

 

When it’s dark the door flies open and Penny glares at me with feathers growing out of her skin and pelican eyes and beak.

Everyone in the cabin laughs.

“Looks like the twins got you!” Angela laughs.

Penny ignores her glaring at me, “Did you put them up to it?”

Oliver snorts, “Have you met Percy?”

I glare back, “You were talking about using one of their biggest mistakes against them to try and make your job a little easier. But no, I didn’t put them up to it……. I convince them not to use fireworks, other than that I didn’t protest.”

Everyone in the cabin makes sounds of surprise and shock.

Penny shakes her head glaring, “I don’t know why I ever dated you.”

“I believe it had something to do with a good study partner” Bast comment, “Not sure what I saw in you either, between your lack of a moral compass, and the true joy you get from yelling at lost first years you weren’t exactly the perfect girlfriend.”

_“Bast!_

_“What? I’m just telling her how it is.”_

She turns red and takes out her wand, “There is nothing wrong with me!”

“Then why are you pointing your wand at me?” I ask as calmly as I can.

“Your insulting me! I worked hard to get where I am, I won’t have people insulting me!”

_“She’s a power hungry one”_ Bast notes.

_“Oh, yes. She has plans, she wants to be both the Minister of magic and the Prime Minister”_ I tell Bast before glaring at Penny, “Leave. Before you do something, you can’t take back.”

She looks around, seeming to just realise how many witnesses there are and leaves with one last glare.

“I don’t think I’ll be using the Head student accommodations,” Bast turns to Oliver “Don’t really feel like putting up with that kind of crazy. Would it be alright if I continue to live with you? I’m just fine with your sort of crazy.”

Oliver grins, “Absolutely! You shouldn’t have to live with her………. what did you mean about the twins’ mistakes? I hope whatever they did isn’t bad enough to stop them from playing. Those two are the best beaters I’ve ever seen!”

Bast and I both laugh, Oliver is so predictable in his obsession.

Suddenly the train stops, lights go out and it gets very cold.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asks sounding confused.

A cloaked figure slowly moves to our cabin and opens the door.

Bast passes out, memories of torture, death and Goa’uld crimes flow over from her side. While, memories of insults and cruel pranks fil my own mind, with the darkness of the Tomb at the front.

Then it leaves.

“Wh-what the hell was that?” Oliver asks shaking.

“A Dementor” Angela says quietly, “One of the guards of Azkaban.” She hands everyone chocolate, “It will make you feel better.”

I take a bite and am filled with warmth.

The door opens again, “Percy” the twins walk in, “You alright?”

“Half alright” I tell them, “That was awful.”

They share a worried look, “Let’s go find Ron and Ginny.”

I nod and follow them out.

“How Bast?” George asks as soon as we’re alone.

“Passed out” I reply, “It was worse for her.”

Fred pats me on the shoulder, “She’ll be alright.”

“I hope so” I sigh following them.

 

 

“Is everyone alright?” I ask when we get to the cabin with Ron and Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

Everyone looks pale and is sitting around holding chocolate, “Harry Passed out” Hermione tells us.

“Are you alright Harry?” I ask at the same time as the twins.

The twins grin at me before turning back to Harry.

“I’m fine” he tells us not looking at anyone.

“Passing out is nothing to be embarrassed about Harry” I tell him kindly, “I just means you have been though some bad things.”

_“Uh, that sucked.”_

_“Speaking of passing out”_ I sigh, _“How you are feeling Bast?”_

_“Not that good”_ she groans, _“What’s going on?”_

_“Harry passed out too, he’s embarrassed”_ I tell her.

Harry doesn’t look like he believes me.

I look past him and notice a truck of a familiar name, “R.J Lupin?”

Hermione nods, “He is the new Defence professor. Do you know him?”

_“I’m actually going to learn in my defence class this year!”_ I smile to Bast, “In a way. He provides Defence and history classes by owl, I’ve been taking them since my second year.”

“Seriously?” Ron looks at me, “Why would you do that?”

“You know as well as I do that Binns is a awful teacher, and it was not just the last two years that the Defence teacher was incompetent” I explain, “I want to do well in school. So, taking different classes with a competent teacher made sense.” 

“But what about the practical side of defence?” Hermione questions, “You have to be supervised when learning those spells.”

“Lupin has an arrangement with Flitwick, he supervises all of us who learn by owl twice a week” Bast tells them.

Ron shakes his head, “Only you would sign up for extra classes instead of sleeping through history like everyone else.”

 

 

When the train stops I find Oliver and make my way to the carriages.

_“What’s that thing pulling the carriage?”_ Bast asks curiously, using our eyes to look in front of the carriage where there is a strange blurry black outline of some kind of winged horse.

_“I don’t know”_ I tell her staring at the blur, _“The carriages normally pull themselves.”_

“What are you looking at Percy?” Oliver asks next to me.

“The freaky skeleton horses” Bast replies.

“Oh” Oliver says suddenly looking very awkward, “They’re called Thestrals. They can only be seen by someone whose seen someone died, my older brother told me about them-he saw our Gran pass.”

_“Dam”_ Bast says quietly like she’s thinking of the people she’s seen died and has killed.

I send warm feelings and comfort to her, knowing there’s nothing I can say as I get in the carriage.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**By the way this takes place in Stargate SG1 season 6.**

Being back at Hogwarts is great, even if my friends are annoying.

After the feast it is my job to lend the first years to the dorm, but with the crutches and 7 flights of stairs I was going to slow for most people, so Oliver’s solution was to cast a Leviton charm on me and fly me up.

“Oliver put me down right now!”  Bast calls to my so called best friend as to float upside down, _“I’ve been in zero gravity and it wasn’t this nauseating! Percy tell this Quidditch obsessed freak to put us down before I shove a broomstick so far up his-”_

I block out her creative swearing and ideas of what to do with Oliver’s broom, “Ollie put me down.”

The other students following us laugh and the new Muggle-raised kids stare in wonder.

He grins and turns us sideways.

 _“Bast calm down,”_ I sooth when she stops swearing, _“It really isn’t that bad.”_

 _“I-yeah it’s not that bad I guess,”_ she admits with a sigh _“but I don’t like being upside-down.”_

A memory flashes through my head of Bast in her previous host being attached upside-down to a wall and being tortured until the host died. _“Alright, I’ll talk to Oliver. No more upside-down”_ I promise softly.

_“Thank you, Percy.”_

“Oliver, no more upside-down” I tell him with a look.

He sees my look and pauses before nodding and putting us right way up but keeps levitating us.

Once we get to the portrait of the fat lady he finally puts me down, I send him a light glare before turning to the first years, “The password is Fortuna Major.”

The portrait swings open and people grumble about how hard that is the remember, “Boys dorms on the left, girls on the right, I warn you now not to try and go to the other dorms, there are spells in place to stop that.”

Everyone starts heading upstairs and Oliver moves to stand next to me with a smile, “Don’t do that again Oliver.”

“Why not?” he pouts, “If it wasn’t for me you would still be climbing the third level. I’m only helping.”

“No more upside-down” Bast tells him with a glare, _“He is right, it’s going to take forever to climb those stairs without help.”_

 _“You’re okay with it?”_ I ask making sure.

She sends a mental nod, _“As long as there’s no upside-down.”_

 

 

Oliver helps me downstairs again the next morning, then I get my class schedule and time turner.

 _“I don’t know how your brain hasn’t imploded with this many classes since third year”_ Bast comments looking at my schedule.

 _“I find it all interesting”_ I reply, _“It was difficult the first two years. But I’ve adjusted.”_

_“I know, I can see your memories. You love learning absolutely everything and couldn’t pick between the classes, still we have TEN classes today and I make no promises not to fall asleep or to actually pay attention.”_

I send her a mental amused smile.

Oliver looks over my shoulder and shakes his head, “I still don’t know how you can even take that many classes, let alone be at the top of all of them.”

I look to his schedule and raise an eyebrow, “I don’t know how you cannot be bored to tears when you’re only taking three classes or how you plan to pass the year.”

“I dropped a few to make more time for Quidditch practice” he explains with a shrug.

Bast snorts, “You my friend are going to be so screwed if professional Quidditch doesn’t work out for you, or when you get to old to play and have nothing to fall back on.”

He ignores the criticism like always.

Bast rolls our eyes, “Come on, we should get to defence.”

 

 

Oliver helps us with the stairs again and soon its time for class.

“Hello” Lupin smiles at the class walking to the desk at the front, “I’m Remus Lupin I’ll be your defence teacher this year.”

The class is unenthusiastic, some people even trade bets about the awful fate that awaits him.

“Now I understand that your education in this class has been…… bit patchy” he begins gathering some papers after roll call. “Today we’ll just be seeing what level you are at, a written and a practical test.”

Everyone groans as he hands s out the test, but I smile.

The test is full of questions from 1st year up to 7th year lessons, it’s a good test and I finish quickly, while everyone else seems to struggle.

“Done already?” Lupin asks me, taking my test.

“Yes sir” I nod.

He reads the top and smiles, “Ah Percy Weasley. You took my owl classes, one of my best students.”

I smile, “Thank you sir.”

He glances at my crutches and frowns, “I was hoping you would join the practical……. though maybe you still can. Come with me.”

He lends me out of the class room.

“Where are we going sir?” I ask following him into a room down the hall from his class.

He smiles at me, “I put this together to test the level of the students in 5th year and above, tell me have you heard of a Muggle game called laser tag?”

I look past him and see a mostly dark room with walls and a second flour, “No sir, what is this exactly.”

He grins, “A maze of sorts; the students will be send in and taught a spell that they will fire at other people, they will have half an hour in that time they must try and hit the others as many times as they can. It will be recorded automatically on this board the individual who gets hit the least will win a voucher to Honeydukes.”

 _“Oh, that sounds wicked”_ Bast grins in my head.

“If you are willing I’ll teach you the spell then show you to a spot above where you can fire on anyone, you won’t be playing exactly, but you will add another level of difficulty to the gam-test” he continues.

“What sort of defence spells can they use?” I ask.

“Whatever shielding spells they know” he nods, “I was thinking of doing this again in the middle of the year, then once more at the end, if people like it.”

Bast grins at him, “Trust me they’ll love it.”

 

He shows me the spell and then to my perch before going to get the class.

 _“I wish I could use your wand”_ Bast groans, _“I love sniper duty! Your gonna have so much fun.”_

 _“He said it’s based off a Muggle game, we can play that over the next holidays”_ I promise.

 Eventually the class wonders in and the game begins.

Only three people actually know any shield charms, the rest are doing their best to dodge, most of them failing miserably. From above I fire at my classmates, with Bast giving me advice and laughing at my classmates when they fail badly.

In the end Oliver wins, despite not actually knowing any shield charms he does very well, likely all that experience dodging bludgers.

“That was brilliant!” Oliver grins walking out of the room with me, “Sort of like dodging bludgers. I should put the team through a few rounds of this, might help with their dodging.”

“It was fun” I agree, “I should go or I’ll be late to class.”

Oliver nods, “Yeah I need to start practising. Do you need a hand getting to class?”

“I’m fine” I reassure, before heading the opposite direction to him, activating my time turner (going back far enough to give me time to get to class) and heading to Arithmancy.

 

 

5 classes later I head to lunch where the twins wave me over.

“Hello, my bad luck charms, caused any mischief yet today?” Bast greets sitting down next to Fred.

They just grin.

I roll my eyes with a smile.

“Oh, Perce this came to us at breakfast by mistake” Fred tells me, handing me a package.

“Whose it from?” George asks curiously.

“You didn’t open it and check?” I ask surprised.

They shrug as one, “Alex said going through your mail was on the don’t do list” Fred explains.

I smile, progress. “I’ve been taking Muggle classes through the mail, this should be my latest one.”

“Course you have” George snorts.

I read over what I got and smile, it’s the beginning of the course I sighed up for and something else, “Brilliant!”

“What’s brilliant?” Fred asks.

“Percy’s teachers recommended him for a classified project” Bast tells the twins, “The US Air Force has some kind of secret project and they’re recruiting the next generation of scientists, if Percy writes a good enough paper he’ll get to spend a week over the Christmas holidays getting to know the project under a Doctor Bill Lee, with 4 other top to-be-scientists from around the world……. Provided he passes a background check, psych evaluation and sign 1000 nondisclosure agreements.”

“I’m going to write the best paper on wormhole theory they’ve ever seen!” I vow.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058837) by [SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25)
  * [The Future is Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237931) by [BuchananGalaxyCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter)




End file.
